Providers operating a computer network environment often utilize and/or deploy products (e.g., modems, routers, gateways, set top boxes, etc.) where the device's identifier (ID) (e.g., MAC address, serial number, etc.) is used to provision the device in a network. Legacy devices often had only one network communication interface that was used to communicate with a provisioning system. In such cases, the device ID (e.g., MAC address) was fixed and never changed, which can create problems if the device later uses a different interface (having a different address), e.g., to make a purchase or handle data. Improvements in the manner in which content is distributed and provided to the user are always in demand.
Conventional systems may employ a system where each network interface is assigned a dedicated device ID (e.g., a MAC address). Such a model is problematic, for example, when initially deploying a device with multiple network communication interfaces. When provisioning using one network interface of the plurality, the device ID for the interface would be used by a corresponding system for access. Should a need exist to re-deploy the device and now utilize a different interface, the previous device ID is no longer valid since it is associated with a different interface. Thus, improvements are needed to configure devices and interfaces.